Blog użytkownika:Astriś032/Marzenia nie do spełnienia
''' Witam cię drogi użytkowniku. Jest to mój pierwszy blog więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Z góry przepraszam cią za błędy ortograficzne i interpunkcyjne. ''' Życzę miłego czytania :) ''' Rozdział 1. Tajemnicza Księga' Moi rodzice zginęłi w wypadku samochodowym. A ja musiałam zamieszkać u cioci i wujka. Nie byłam z tego powodu zadowolona. Stwierdziłam że poczytam sobie artykóły z wiki o JWS. Po godzinie ciocia do mnie przyszła. - Rodzice chcieli ci to dać na urodziny - powiedziała i podała mi paczkę. - Dziękuję - powiedziałam - Proę ja idę zrobić kolację - o0znajmiła i wyszła zmojego pokoju. Kiwnęłam głową i wzięłam się za otwieranie paczki. Była w niej kartka : 'Mamy nadzieję że prezent ci się spodoba. Dzięki niemu zmienisz jeden świat na lepszy. Na pewno będziesz z zadowolona tak przynajmniej uważam ja i tata.' Co jak mogłam dzięki prezentowi zmienić jakiś tam świat na lepszy ? A ten prezent to książka i branzoletka. Założyłam branzoletkę bo była bardzo ładna. Złota z jakimś fioletowym guziczkiem. Otwarłam księgę ale zamiast liter były runy ! Na szczęście wiedziałam jak je czytać. Ale przy branzoletce zauważyłam karteczkę. Oderwałam ją i przeczytałam to co było na niej napisane : 'Naciśnij fioletową częśc branzoletki i przeczytaj świecące się runy.' Tak też postanowiłam zrobić. A runy brzmiały tak: ''' ,, Tajemnicza klasa''.' Nacisnęłam na bransoletkę i powiedziałam hasło. Gdy otworzyłam oczy byłam w innym świecie ! Moje włosy były czarne tak ja w rzeczywistości były splecione w kłosa. Miałam ciemno fioletową tunikę na której był symbol tajemniczej klasy. Miałam dżinsy i czarne trampki. Oraz karawasze na rękach z czarnego materiału. Z twarzy przypominałam Astrid nawet z sylwetki. Po chwili podszedł do mnie Czkawka ( wyglądał jak w krótkometrażówce świt jeźdźców smoków ). - Witaj kim jesteś ? - spytał mnie. - Ja jestem Amber a ty ? - przedstawiłam się i zapytałam go o imię chociaż je znałam. - Ja Czkawka wiem że głupie imię - stwierdził. - Nie przesadzaj jest normalne - powiedziałam. - A skąd jesteś ? - zapytał. - Z daleka - powiedziałam trochę zakłopotana. - Aham - powiedział - Muszę już iść pa - dodał po chwili. - Pa ! - krzyknęłam bo gdzieś pobiegł. Postanowiłam pospacerować trochę po lesie. Po chwili zobaczyłam Nocną Furię zaplątaną w sieć. - Kto ci to zrobił ? - spytałam. - Jakiś wiking - odpowiedziało - Co czemu ? - zapytałam - Nie wiem... chwila ty mnie rozumiesz ? - zapytała zdziwiona - Chyba tak - powiedziałam niepewnie bo dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę że rozumiem smoka ! Rozwiązałam Nocną Furię o fioletowych oczach. A na moim ramieniu pojawił się tatuaż symbolizujący Tajemniczą klasę. - Jak masz na imię ? - zapytałam - Shadow a ty ? - powiedziała - Ja jestem Amber - odpowiedziałam. Nagle moja bransoletka zaczęła świecić co chyba znaczyło że muszę już wracać. - Pa - rzuciłam tylko. Zamknęłam oczy a gdy je otworzyłam byłam w swoim pokoju... 'Mam nadzieję że się wam podobało :D' 'Rozdział 2. Pierwsza tajemnica' Minęły trzy dni a ja tylko czekałam na to żeby runy zaczęły świecić. I wreszcie się doczekałam. Nowe runy brzmiały tak : ',, Czasem to co straszne okazuje się być przyjazne i potulne.' Powiedziałam i tak jak poprzednio znalazłam się w świecie smoków. - WOW skąd się tu wzięłaś ? - spytał zaskoczony Czkawka. - Eee... no to może zacznijmy od początku - powiedziałam i opowiedziałam mu wszystko co związane ze mną i smoczym światem. - To jest niesamowite ! - powiedział z zachwytem Czkawka. - No właśnie wiem - powiedziałam. - I wiesz co ja też mam swoją własną Furię. Nazywa się Szczerbatek. Ale ty to już wiesz - bo opowiedziałam mu jaką rolę odgrywa w moim świecie. Po chwili przyszła Shadow. Rzuciła się na mnie i zaczęła lizać mnie po twarzy. - Wystarczy... - ledwo zdołałam powiedzieć. - Skąd się tu wzięłaś zapytała Shadow ale niestety Czkawka jej nie zrozumiał. - Ty to się fajnie masz rozumiesz smoki - powiedział z ledwo wyczuwalną zazdrością w głosie. - Jeśli chcesz spróbuje cię nauczyć mówić po smoczemu. - zaproponowałam - Jasne że chcę - powiedział radośnie. Opowiedział mi jeszcze że inni też mają smoki czyli Astrid i reszta paczki. - Czkaj Shadow chce mi coś powiedzieć - powiedziałam mu. - Wiesz słyszałam jakiś czas temu o dzienniku który opisuje wszystkie gatunki smoków szczególnie Nocne Furie - powiedziała Shadow. - No to super ! lecimy go poszukać - powiedziałam podekscytowana, po chwili przypomniałam sobie że Czkawka nie zrozumiał nic z tego co mówiła Shadow więc opowiedziałam mu wszystko. - No to ruszamy ! - powiedział równie zachwycony jak ja. Moja bransoletka zaczęła migotać akurat w takim momencie ! - Na mnie już czas - powiedziałam smutnym głosem. - Weż ten dziennik i przeczytaj a jak następnym razem wrócisz pożyczysz mi go - powiedział. - Okay - powiedziałam i pomachałam na pożegnanie bo zniknęłam. Gdy otworzyłam oczy byłam już w swoim pokoju. Miałam w swoim pokoju jakąś dziwną torbę. Otworzyłam ją i zobaczyłam w niej dziennik oraz Shadow ?! '''To na tyle jutro next mam nadzieje że się podobało :D' 'Rozdział 3 Marzenie spełnione' ''Dedykuję ten rozdział użytkownikowi Ardyjczyk on wie dlaczego xD - Shadow co ty tu robisz ? - spytałam zdziwiona. - Eee... no nie wiem powiedziała zakłopotana. - Jaka ty jesteś mała ! - powiedziałam jeszcze bardziej zdziwiona bo Shadow była wielkości mojej dłoni. - Coo ? O NIE jaka jestem mała ! - zawołała przestraszona. - Jutro zaczyna się szkoła gdzie ja cię wtedy schowam żeby ciocia i wujek cię nie zobaczyli, bo w domu raczej nie możesz zostać - stwierdziłam zmartwiona. - No to może w tym czymś - powiedziała i poleciała w stronę plecaka. - Okay, ale jak będziemy w szkole to nie możesz z niego wychodzić, rozumiesz ? - uprzedziłam ją bo jutro jest rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego. Pewnie nawet nie wie co to przerwy, lekcje czy szkoła. - Jasne nie wyjdę nawet na chwilkę - stwierdziła. Przynajmniej zrozumiała że nie może wychodzić z plecaka. - Dobra połóż się w tamtej szafie - powiedziałam i pokazałam jej szafę w której trzymam ubrania. Gdy Shadow zasnęła sprawdziłam co jest napisane w tym dzienniku : Szepcząca Śmierć Nazwałem ten gatunek tak ponieważ gdy się do mnie zbliżał słyszałem coś w rodzaju szeptu dlatego Szepcząca a Śmierć bo prawie zostałem zabity. Smok ten ma białe oczy i negatywnie reaguje na światło. Ma długie wężowe ciało pokryte kolcami. Skrzydła są bardzo małe w porównaniu do reszty ciała. Z tego co zauważyłem smok drąży tunele w ziemi. '' Czyli to był dziennik wikinga który odkrył smoki. Tak na tą chwilę myślałam. Ciekawe co będzie dalej będę sobie czasem czytać co jest dalej... Ale dzisiaj spełniło się moje marzenie mam własnego smoka ! Czy to nie cudowne ? 'Uwaga: Informacje podane w notatce mogą zawierać niekompletne lub nieprawdziwe treści ! Ponieważ są wymyślone ! Nie mają one wpływu na prawdziwe artykuły, ani na to co dzieje się w filmie bądź serialu ! Zostaliście powiadomieni.' 'Rozdział 4. No zaświeć się !' Dzisiaj pierwszy dzień szkoły. Mam nadzieję że nikt nie zobaczy Shadow. Jak na razie jest 6:30 a mam na 9:50. Teraz leżałam sobie i patrzałam w okno. Padał deszcz, i to w pierwszy dzień szkoły ! Nie miałam tu znajomych bo ciocia i wujek mieszkali w innym mieście. Ale teraz ja musiałam przeprowadzić się do nich co znaczyło zmianę gimnazjum. Zapisałam się do 2 B. Miałam swój pamiętnik a że teraz przyszedł mi do głowy pewien cytat: ,, Betonowe lasy mokną, wiatr wieje w okno a ja siedzę i wdycham samotność''.' Sądzę że cytat fajny, ale taka samotna to znowu nie jestem bo mam Shadow. A pro po niej właśnie słodko ziewnęła i się obudziła. Poszłam do łazienki umyć zęby. Przebrałam się w czarne dżinsy, białą bluzkę i czarną kurtkę żeby nie zmarznąć. - Shadow zostań w domu bo raczej nie chcesz siedzieć w mojej kieszeni przez całą drogę - stwierdziłam bo miałam zamiar iść na piechotę. - Jeśli mnie nie zmiażdżysz mogę siedzieć w kieszeni - powiedziała - No to chodź - i włożyłam ją do kieszeni w kurtce. W szkole było przedstawienie z okazji rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego a potem szliśmy do klas ( ja byłam w sali nr 07 ) i dostaliśmy kartki z planem lekcji. Po powrocie do domu sprawdziłam czy runy się świecą. Ale to na nic. Tak chciałabym tam znowu być. Ale nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. - Martwisz się czymś ? - zapytała Shadow - Trochę... nie mam jak wrócić do świata smoków - była trochę zdziwiona i chyba chciało jej się śmiać. - Po pierwsze to jest Berk, ale nazywaj je sobie tym światem smoków a po drugie książka nie świeci dopiero jeden dzień ! - prawie krzyknęła. - No tak, ale... - powiedziałam i nie było mi dane dokończyć. - A za pierwszym razem kiedy zaświeciła ? - zapytała trochę zdenerwowana. - Po trzech dniach - powiedziałam - No i czym się martwisz ? - spytała - Tym że tam nie wrócę ! - krzyknęłam - Ehh... - powiedziała - Dobijasz mnie ! - wybuchnęła gniewem. - Dobra... już się tak nie bulwersuj - próbowałam ją uspokoić. A ona spojrzała się na mnie wzrokiem który mówił ZARAZ CIĘ ZABIJĘ. 'Dobra robimy konkurs proszę was o 3 damskie imiona i 3 męskie imiona dla wikingów/ludziów ( tak specjalnie zrobiłam błędy ) wyniki będą pokazane przed godziną 20 dzisiejszego dnia :D liczę na was. '''Rozdział 5. Wpadka ! 'Dziękuję wszystkim za to że napisaliście mi imiona bardzo trudno mi było wybrać ich 6 !!! Więc wybrałam wszystkie ! To że je wybrałam nie znaczy że pojawią się one już w tej chwili. Wszystko po trochu. Dedykuję ten rozdział wszystkim czytającym :D' Nastał nowy dzień. Dzisiaj świeciło słońce. Jego światło przenikało przez szybę i trafiało na moją twarz. - Oaah - ziewnęłam. Otworzyłam szafę. Shadow jeszcze spała. Więc wzięłam ostrożnie ciuchy i poszłam do łazienki żeby umyć zęby i się przebrać. Ubrałam sobie czarną bluzkę z napisem Dragons, dżinsy i bluzę w moim ulubionym kolorze fioletowym. - Ejjj.... Shadow wstawaj - powiedziałam i trąciłam ją palcem, żeby nie zrobić jej krzywdy bo jest taka malutka. - Już wstaję...- powiedziała ospale. Dałam jej na ogarnięcie wszystkiego. Wytłumaczyłam jej jeszcze raz że nie może wychodzić z mojego plecaka do puki trwają lekcje. Na pierwszej lekcji musiałam przedstawić się przed wszystkimi osobami w klasie co moim zdaniem było głupie. Lekcje minęły spokojnie bo na każdej czytali regulamin. Shadow na szczęście nie wychodziła z plecaka. Po lekcjach poszłam do jakiegoś parku i gdy upewniłam się że nikogo nie ma. - No Shadow wychodź - powiedziałam septem. - O co chodzi ? - spytała wychodząc z plecaka. - Mam coś dla ciebie - powiedziałam i dałam jej plasterek szynki. - Pyszne... ale dorsze lepsze - powiedziała i oblizała się. - WOW ty masz smoka ! - powiedział jakiś chłopak. Aż podskoczyłam. - Ta... nie twoja sprawa - warknęłam. - Mogę pogłaskać ? - spytał niezrażony moim zachowaniem. - Nie idź sobie - powiedziałam a chłopak spóścił głowę i już miał sobie pójść. - Stój poczekaj...- powiedziałam pocichu. - Tak ? - spytał z nadziją zauważalną w oczach. - Dam ci ją pogłaskać jeśłi obiecasz że nikomu nie powiesz - powiedziałam a Shadow spojrzała na mnie jak na idiotkę. - Zgoda - powiedział - a jak mam na imię ? - spytał nieśmiało. - Shadow - odpowiedziałam a on zaczął ją głaskać. - A jak ty masz na imię ? - zapytałam chłopaka. - Leo... przecież chodzimy razem do klasy - powiedział z słabo wyczuwalnym wyrzutem. - A no faktycznie - powiedziałam i zarumieniłam się. - Skąd ją masz ? - zapytał - No bo widzisz...- zaczęłam i opowiedziałam mu wszystko bo czółam że mogę mu ufać. - Super - powiedział zachwycony. - No sama przyznam że to jest super - powiedziałam trochę zachwycona. - A czemu masz ten znak ? - zapytał i wskazał na moje ramię. Pewnie chodziło mu o znamię pokazujące tajemniczą klasę. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam że w tym świecie też go mam. Zauważył je bo bluze mi się trochę zsunęła i było widać ramię. - Nie wiem samo się pojawiło - oznajmiłam. - Aham - powiedział zafascynowany. - A zabierzesz mnie do tego ,, Smoczego Świata '' ? - zapytał błagalnie.'' - Jak będzie się dało... - oznajmiłam a Shadow spojrzała na mnie jak na kretynkę. - Dzięki - powiedział z wdzięcznością Leo. - Pa musze już iść - dodał po chwili i pomachał na pożegnanie. - Pa ! - zawołałam. W drodze do domu Shadow siedziała w moim plecaku i coś tam do siebie gadała. Ale nie bardzo zrozumiałam. Nie pozwoliłam jej wyjść z plecaka bo niechciałam żeby ktoś jeszcze poznał prawdę... 'Uwaga wikingi czy mam zrobić z Amber pół-smoka ??? napiszcie w komie co o tym sądzicie :D' dziękuję użytkowniczce Szczerbatek26 za zdjątko Shadow thumb|400px ' ' ' 'Witam wszystkich po mojej bardzo długiej (tygodniowej) nieobecności. Pojawiły się komentarze że to z jakiegoś Mia i Ja ale ja nwm co to jest jeśli wy wicie to napiszcie na mojej tablicy. A pół smok niestety będzie bo jak nie miałam dostępu do internetu to kontynuowałam moje opko w zeszycie :D ale kto wie może kiedyś coś się wydarzy :D 'Rozdział 6. Wtajemniczony' Dzisiaj po szkole miał do mnie wpaść Leo... chcieliśmy pogadać i jakby się udało przeczytać nowe runy. // Pukanie do drzwi// - Amber kolkega do ciebie - powiedziała i puściła w moją stronę oczko. - Ciociu !!! - powiedziałam z wyrzutem - cześć Leo wchodź - dodałam. On wszedła a ciocia zamknęła drzwi. - Cześć - odpowiedział - Hej - powiedziałam - No chodź Shadow - dodałam. Ona wyszła z szafy bo zostawiłam uchylone drzwi. Nagle runy się zaświeciły. Hasło brzmiało : ' ,, Młoda krew. O dziwo przeniosło też Leona. Wyglądał podobnie do tego jaki był w rzeczywistości ( w sensie że z budowy ciała, był tylko trochę bardziej umięśniony ). Miał rozczochrane blond włosy. Czarne dżinsy, zieloną bluzkę i czarne karawasze. - Siema - znalazł nas Czkawka i przywitał się. - Too... Czkawka powiedział zdziwiony Leo. - Taa... - powiedziałam - Kto to ? - spytał Czkawka a ja znowu musiałam wszystko opowiadać. - Dobra Amber teraz ja wam coś powiem... jesteście pół - smokamica jeśłi chodzi o jego znamię to ma je na kostce - powiedziała Shadow a my staliśmy jak wryci. No i skąd wiedziała że Leo ma znamię ? - Czemu mówisz nam to dopiero teraz ? - spytałam - No bo... nie... wiedziałam jak wam to powiedzieć - powiedziała mzakłopotana. - No dobra czyli ona powiedziała że jesteście pół-smokami ? - zapytał Czkawka - Tak - odpowiedziałam - Jakie maszznamię Leo ? - zapytał Czkawka. - Nie wiem... czekaj - powiedział Leo i zdjął prawego buta. Był to wrzeniec symbol klasy wodnej ( mam nadzieję że podałam dobrą informację ) - To co chcesz poćwiczyć zmianę w smoka ? - zapytała Shadow - A ja to co ? - spytał Leo czyli on też rozumiał smoki. - Ty możesz zmieniać się w smoka tylko musisz znależć swojego własnego smoczego przyjaciela - wyjaśniła mu Shadow. - Aha... - powiedział a ja poszłam z Shadow do jaskini poćwiczyć zmianę w smoka. - Dobra Amber teraz się skup i pomyśł jakim smokiem chciałabyś się stać no i musisz pamiętać że reprezentujesz tajemniczą klasę - poinstruowała mnie Shadow. - Czyli mogę być Nocną Furią albo Wandersmokiem ? - upewniłam się. - Tak - potwierdziła. Więc postanowiłam że będę Nocną Furią. Po chwili poczułam jak wyrastają mi skrzydła, ogon i łuski. Stałam się czarną Nocną Furią o niebieskich oczach takich jak w rzeczywistości. - Amber to ty ? - spytał Czkawka a ja kiwnęłam głową na TAK. Nagle przyszła Astrid wystraszyła się trochę bo zrozumiała że człowiek stał się smokiem. Przemieniłam się z powrotem w człowieka i wytłumaczyłam Astrid że nie może o mnie nikomu powiedzieć. - No to co As fajnie się mamy znamy pół-smoki - powiedział Czkawka. Po chwili przyszła reszta paczki : Sledzik, Smark, Mieczyk i jego siostra. Im też powiedzieliśmy o tym że jestem pół-smokiem a oni obiecali że nikomu nie powiedzą. - No to w takim razie witamy na Berk - powiedział Ślkedzik. - Heh dzięki - powiedział Leo. Po krótkiej rozmowie branzoletka zaczęla migotac więc musielismy już wracać. - Na nas już czas - powiedziałam i złapałam Leona za rękę żeby przypadkiem tu nie został. Po chwili byliśmy juz w moim pokoju. Shadow znowu z nami była. Pogadałam jeszcze chwilę z Leonem bo potem musiał już iść. 'Mam nadzieję że tym rozdziałem odpokutowałam tydzień mojej nieobecności :D A co to jest te Mia i Jato nwm oto linkeł do mojego drugiego opka alr to jest nadal kontynuawane http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Astri%C5%9B032' 'Rozdzial 7. Specjalne miejsce ?' Minął miesiąc odkąd poznałam Leona. Staliśmy się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Jak do tej pory książka nie zaświeciła. Trochę to smutne bo oboje chcieliśmy tam wrócić. Teraz spacerowaliśmy po lesie nasszym ulubionym miejscu w tym świecie. Shadow siedziała na moim ramieniu. Zaczęłam myśłec o tym czemu rodzice dali mi tą księgę. Z zamyśłeń wyrwał mnie Leo - Popatrz - powiedziął - Co ? - nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi - Tam jest jakaś fabryka, wygląda na starą i od dawna nieużywaną. Chyba od 6 lat ponoć jest w całkiem niezłym stanie - powiedział Leo. A ja znałam go na tyle dobrze że od razu wiedziałam że ma coś na myśli. - No i pewnie masz co do niej plany - powiedziałam a on się uśmiechnął. - Prawie wszyscy o niej zapomnieli i nikt nie chodzi do tej części lasu więc w tej fabryce możemy chować nasze ,, smocze rzeczy''. - mówił'' - Okay nawet dobry pomysł - zgodziłam się. W fabryce było strasznie brudno. Po dwóch godzinach naszej pracy fabryka zaczęła wyglądać dużo lepiej. Za jakimyś skrzyniami był duży czerwony guzik Shadow na niego usiadła. I pojawiły się drzwi prowadzące na dół było tam mnóstwo ciekawych książek zabrałam wszystkie do torby. Bo niestety musielismy już iść do domu... 'Wim że trochę nudno ale zobaczycie ile rzeczy się będzie od jutra działo na opku.' 'Rozdział 8. Water ?' Wczoraj znaleźliśmy ta fabrykę a dzisiaj pojawiły się nowe runy. Zadzwoniłam do Leona żeby przyszedł. Był u mnie już po pięciu minutach. - A kto to ? - spytałam bo przyszedł z jakąś dziewczyną. - To moja kuzynka od jutra będzie chodzić z nami do klasy - oznajmił - Cześć - przywitałam się - Cześć - też się przywitała xD - Amber to Eva - przedstawił ją. Bo sama to by się chyba nie przedstawiła. Eva miała rude falowane włosy. Sięgały jej do łokci. Na nosie miała kilka piegów, była bardzo blada i chóda. Miała błyszczące zielone oczy. Shadow siedziała na moim ramieniu i cicho powiedziała że Eva też jest pół-smokiem. - Okay, Eva teraz przeniesiemy się do smoczego świata - oznajmiłam - Wiem Leo mi o wszystkim opowiedział - powiedziała mi a on się zarumienił się. Przeczytałam hasło: ' ',, Nowy smok' I cała nasza trójka znalazła się w smoczym świecie. Ewa miała na sobie beżowe szorty, czarnę bluzkę na ramiączkach i czarne getry do kolan. Na nadgarstku miała znamię symbolizujące klasę kamienną. - Hej Amber, hej Leo musimy pomuć wrzeńcowi utknął na plaży - powiedział Czkawka. Razem z Leonem lecieliśmy na Shadow a Eva z Czkawką na Szczerbatku. Przy okazji Eva opowiedziała Czkawkce wszystko o sobie. Na piasku leżał Wrzeniec. Śledzik, Szpadka, Mieczyk i Smark próbowali pomóc Wrzeńcowi ale ten nie pozwolił do siebie podejść. - No to jak mu pomożemy ? - spytał Śledzik - Nie wiem ale jeśli nie zaprowadzimy go do oceanu to zginie - powiedziałam. Leo zaczął rozmawiać z smokiem. - Cześć - powiedział do smoka - Idź sobie - powiedział Wrzeniec - Chcemy ci pomóc jeśli nie wrócisz do morza/oceanu umrzesz - powiedział do smoka Leo. - Sam bym sobie dał radę gdyby nie płetwa - powiedział smok - Mogę zobaczyć ? - spytał i zobaczyl co jest nie tak cz płętwą smoka. Była złamana. - Smok ma złamaną płętwę - powiedział do nas Leo. Opatrzylismy płetwę smoka tak żeby mógł pływać. - Dziękuję - powiedział wrzeniec - Proszę, a może chciałbyś zostać moim smokiem ? - spytał Leo - Zgoda - powiedział Wrzeniec - A co powiesz na imię Water ? - spytał się go Leo - Jest super - powiedział już od teraz Water. Leo płynął na grzbiecie swojego smoka a ja i Eva leciałyśmy na Shadow. Ale przyszedł już czas na powrót bo branzoletka migotała. Po chwili wszyscy byliśmy w moim pokoju. Water teleportował się z Leonem. Minęło kilka godzin które spędziliśmy na gadaniu a skóra Watera nie wysychyła to było dziwne. 'CZEKAM NA KOMY POZYTYWNE I NEGATYWNE :D' 'Rozdział 9. Nowe umiejętności' 'Dedykuję ten rozdział osoba piszącym ze mną na fb kwiaty od Szczerba huehue :D' Minął tydzień od poznania Evy. Teraz siedziałam w lesie pod jakimś drzewem. A Leo nurkował w jeziorze razem z Waterem. - Ej.... Amber wiedziałaś że umiem oddychac pod wodą ? - zapytał Leo - Nie... - powiedziałam mu bo nie wierzyłam w to co mówi. Wzięłam do ręki jakiś kamyk i zaczęłam go podrzucać. Po chwili kamień zaczął płonąć plazmą Nocnej Furi. - Patrz... - powiedziałam do Lona wgapiając się w płonący kamyk. - No widzisz... może po połączeniu z smokiem zyskujemy nowe umiejętności - powiedział Leo - No możliwe - powiedziałam. Po godzinie poszłam juz do domu. Leo powiedział że jeszcze chwilę popływa. 'Wiem że krótko ale jeśli polubiście Evę i Leona to nie czekajcie na następny rozdział muhahaha' 'Rozdział 10.Wojna cz1' Za dwa tygodnie Wigilia... śnieg pruszy za oknem. Chciałabym spotkać sięz Evą i Leonem. Akurat umówiliśmy się w parku. Księga zaświeciła a runy brzmiały: ' ,, Poświęcenie.'' Nie wróżyło to dobrze. Po chwili już byliśmy w ,,naszym'' świecie.'' - Potrzebujemy waszej pomocy Drago atakuje Berk !- zawołał nas Czkawka - Jasne - powiedziałam i wzbiłam się w górę na grzbiecie Shadow. Gdy wylądowałyśmy na klifie zmieniłam się w smoka. Ja i Shadow atakowałyśmy armie Drago Krwawdonia. Eva nie miała jeszcze smoka była bezbronna ale walczyła jak najlepiej umiała. Niestety poległa. Łzy zbierały się w moich oczach. Wydałąm ryk złości. Chciałam rzucić się na smoki które ją zabiły ale Shadow przypomniała mi że to nie ich wina. Muszą słuchać rozkazów Alfy. Już miałam zabić Drago Krwawdonia ale zobaczyłam jak trafił Leonowi mieczem w serce. Podleciałam tam z prędkością światła i przemieniłam się w człowieka. - Leo nie proszę nie rób mi tego nie teraz !- krzyczałam zrozpaczona. Po moim policzku spływały łzy. Na śniegu pojawiła się kałuża krwi nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co się stało. Nie mogłam już nic zrobić żeby go uratować odszedł i nigdy nie wróci... '''Mam nadzieję że czytaliście z łezką w oku ( na pewno nie :P) reszta dziś wieczorem 'Rozdział 10. Wojna cz 2' Zobaczyłąm jakiegoś chłopaka biegnącego w moją stronę. Z postury był bardzo podobny do Czkawki miał czarne rozczochrane włosy i czerwone oczy. Jego skura była blada a on wysoki. Jego oczy i wyraz twarzy nie zdradzały żadnych emocji. Przez co wyglądał tak tajemniczo... po chwili chłopak zmienił się w Wandersmoka był cały czarny bez fioletowych elementów. J atakże zmieniłam się w smoka bo nie wiedziałam po czyjej był stronie. Jakiś smok strzelił we mnie lawą nie zdążyłam uciec na szczęście ten chłopak osłonił mnie swoim ciałem. Spojrzałam mu w oczy z wdzięcznością. On chyba pomyśłał że popełnił błąd i rzucił się na mnie. Walczyliśmy tak przez chwilę aż jakiś wiking trafił we mnie strzałą. Strzała o dziwo nie wbiła się w moje ciało tylko przejechała po skurze i zrobiła mi otwarta ranę. Gdy upadałam na ziemię zmieniłam się w człowieka. Ten chłopak wylądował u boku Drago i zmienił się w człowieka. - Dobra robota synu zadanie wykonane - powiedział ze złośliwym uśmiechem Drago. Po chwili zaczął odpływać od naszej wyspy na statkach. Po chwili moje włosy były w kolorze blondu jak to możliwe ! Zrobiłam się jeszcze bledsza przez utratę krwi. Po chwili byłam na schodach w domu sturlałam się z nich i upadłam pod stopy cioci. - Dziecko co ci się stało !- krzyknęła ciocia na dworze. Bo te schody były na dworze i prowadziły do domu wiecie o co mi chodzi. - Dzwonię po karetke - powiedział wujek. Gdy się obudziłam słyszałam jakąś rozmowę : - Musiała dostać zatrutym nożem - powiedział lekarz ( pewnie w szpitalu ) - Wiem że to dziwne pytanie ale co się stało z jej włosami ?- zapytała spanikowana ciocia fanatyczka mody.\ - Tego nie udało nam się ustalić - powiedział spokojnie lekarz - Och... ciekawe jak zareaguje na wiadomość o przyjaciołach - powiedziała zmartwiona ciocia - Co się z nimi stało ? - spytałam ochrypłym głosem - O-ON-ONI nie żyją - powiedziała ciocia smutnym głosmem. A ja zalałam się łzami. Myśłałam że ta wojna to tylko zły sen. - A co im się stało ? - spytałam przez łzy - Ktoś ich zamordował - powiedział wujek 'Teraz ogarneła mnie nienawiść przysięgam że zabiję Krwawdonia to moja przysięga od dziś to jest mój cel...' 'OKAY kochani mam do was pytanie czy chcecie coś w stylu zapytaj Shadow i Amber albo zapytaj Shadow i Astriś ( Paule) zapraszam do komentowania oraz głosowania. Liczę na was jeśli głosy będą na tak założe takiego blogaadzień wcześniej zaznajomie wasz tym co i jak :D' 'Rozdział 11. Kim jesteś ?' Dobra wikingi i smoki głosowanie skończone robięzapytaj się !!! To będzie jako blog dam linka tam zapoznacie się z zasadami i będziecie mogli już dziś zacząć pisać pytania ! Odpowiadam na nie w soboty od 11 rano. ' Spacerowałam sobie po lesie. I rzypominałąm sobie wszystkie chwile spędzone z moimi przyjaciółmi którzy teraz są Walhalli. Było mi cholernie smutno już nigdy ich nie zobaczę. Zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad tym co się wtedy stało. Dlaczego ten chłopak najpierw mnie obronił a potem zaatakował ? Nie miałam pojęcia dlaczego. - Witam naszą ofiarę losu - powiedział ktoś. Odwróciłam się to ten chłopak ! - Co tu robisz ? - spytałam zdziwiona a sarkazm zignorowałam - A przywitać się to co, mam cię zostawić na pastwę losu ? - znowu ten sarkazm - Witam cię również..... zadowolony ?! - spytałam - A żebyś wiedziała - powiedział - To odpowiesz na moje pytanie ? - spytałam - Tak, umiem się przenosić - powiedział a to nie była odpowiedź na pytanie ! Chciałam wiedzieć co tu robi a nie jak się tu znalazł ! - Fascynujące, ale to nie była odpowiedź - teraz mój sarkazm - Przez twojego ojca moi przyjaciele nie żyją ! -wygarnęłam mu - No i właśnie po to tu przyszedłem chciałem cię.... przeprosić - powiedział - Ta jasne wybacz, ale muszę już iść - nie wierzyłam mu - Proszę zaczekaj chcę z tobą porozmawiać - prosił i chyba na serio mu na tym zależało - Ale ja nie chcę - powiedziałam chociaż tak naprawdę bardzo chciałam z nim porozmawiać - A ja wiem że chcesz - powiedział pewnie - Ale ja nawet nie wiem jak masz na imię - powiedziałam - Tom a ty ?- przedstawił się i spytał o moje imię - Amber - powiedziałam - Z tego co zauważyłem jesteś pół- smokiem tak jak ja - stwierdził - Tak... a czemu wybrałeś Wandersmoka ? - spytałam - Chciałem Nocną Furię ale ojciec uparł się na Wandersmoka - ozajmił - A nie możesz tego zmienić ? - spytałam nie wiem czemu ale zależało mi na tym żeby był Nocną Furią tak jak ja. - Bo gatunek można zmienić dopiero gdy minie rok i jeden dzień - wyjaśnił - A smoka wybrałem dzień przed wojną - dodał - Aha... - powiedziałam - Przykro mi ale muszę już isć spotkajmy się jutro na wzgórzu pośrodku lasu o 23:35 okay ? - zapytał - Zgoda - powiedziaąłm a on przytulił mnie na pożegnanie no nic w takim razie ja też pójdę do domu. '''Proszę tu macie linkełka : '''http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Astri%C5%9B032 'Rozdział 12. Wzgórze Była 22:35 miałam godzinę czasu na dojście. Wymknęlam się pocichu z domu. Po jakichś 45 minutach byłam na miejscu. Stałam na wzgórzu i czekałam na Toma. Po kilku minutach czekania zasłonił mi oczy dłońmi. - Zgadnij kto ? - powiedział - Tom ! - powiedziałąm wesoło - Ktoś tu się bardzo cieszy - powiedział - No weź - powiedziałam i szturchnęłam go łokciem - Jak twoi rodzice zareagowali na ten ,,wypadek'' ? - spytał'' - Moi rodzice nie żyją mieszkam z ciocią i wujkiem a na ,,wypadek'' to niezadobrze - odpowiedziałam'' - Ooo sorry że spytałem - powiedział - NIc nie szkodzi a czemu mnie wtedy obroniłeś ? - zapytałam - Bo my pół-smoki jesteśmy wyjątkowe i jest nas coraz mniej - powiedział. Księżyc w pełni pięknie oświetlał wzgórze, ale wiał zimny wiatr i zrobiło mi się zimno. Tom objął mnie ramieniem. - I jak cieplej ? - spytał - Tak - powiedziałam i chyba się zarumieniłam bo uśmiechnął się i zaczął wywracać oczami. Porozmawialiśmy jeszcze chwilę gdy powiedział: - Muszę juz iść - powiedział i odszedł. Nie miałam nic do roboty więc poszłam do domu. Przebrałam się i poszłam spać. - No i tak się kończą nocne wypady - powiedziała Shadow - Skąd wiesz ?- spytałam - Bo cię śledziłam - oznajmiła - A kto to ten twój chłopak ? - spytałam Shadow - To nie mój chłopak ! - zaprzeczyłam - Ta jasne - powiedziała i poszła gdzieś. 'Dedyk dla Zmioti' 'Rozdział 13. Wigilia' Właśnie skończyła się kolacja wigilijna czas na prezenty ! Dostałam nowy telefon i smycz dla Shadow bo odkryłyśmy że potrafi się zmieniać w psa ! Teraz nie musiałam jej ukrywać. Wszyscy byli zadowoleni z prezentów. Razem z całą rodziną oglądaliśmy filmy i śpiewaliśmy kolędy. Było już późno więc poszłam do swojego pokoju. Ktoś zapukał w okno. - Tom ! - powiedziałam wesoło i otworzyłam okno - No cześć - powiedział i podał mi małe pudełeczko. W środku był naszyjnik w kształcie serca a w sercu Nocna Furia. - Dziękuję - powiedziałam i przytuliłam go.- Ale ja też coś dla ciebie mam - powiedziałam i podałam mu telefon. - Dzięki - powiedział. Podałam mu swój numer telefonu. - Wiesz martwię się księga nie świeci już od dwóch tygodni...- powiedziałam - Bo to już koniec książki, ale możesz przenosić się gdy klikniesz bransoletkę i powiesz ,,Smoczy Świat'' - powiedział'' - A skąd to wiesz ? - spytałam - Po prostu wiem - powiedział. Porozmawialiśmy tak przez chwilę aż w końcu musiał iść. Zobaczyłam Shadow która siedzi sobie na krześłe i rozmyśła nad czymś. - Coś się stało ?- spytałam - Nie nic - powiedziała ale ja i tak wiedziałam że coś jest nie tak - Tęsknisz za prawdziwym domem - powiedziałam - Trochę - przyznała - To może odwiedzisz dziś Szczerbatka ?- spytałam - Serio ? Jasne że bym chciała - powiedziała uradowana. Więc wzięłam bransoletkę i nas przeniosłam. Gdy dotarłyśmy na miejsce ja poszłam świętować z moją poaczmką a Shadow ze Szczerbatkiem. 'Jako Shadow' Nie mogłam uwierzyć że znowu tu jestem bez zmartwień i obowiązków. Mogłam się cieszyć ! - To co idziemy polatać ?- spytał Szczerbatek - Jasne - powiedziałam i wzbiłam się w powietrze. Robilismy korkociągi i beczki. Lataliśmy jak najszybciej potrafiliśmy. Po godzinie lotu wylądowaliśmy zdyszani. - Było super !- powiedziałam radośnie - Właśnie ! -przytaknął Szczerbo - Shadow musimy wracać !!!- wołała Amber no nic trzeba wrócić. Gdy zamierzałam iśćw stronę Amber, Szczerbatek mnie zatrzymał i przytulił na pożegnanie. - Do zobaczenia - powiedział - Pa - powiedziałąm i pobiegłam do Amber po chwili byłam już w domu.... 'Mam nadzieję że next się podobał a teraz zapraszam do komentowania !' 'Rozdział 14. Ważny...' Minął miesiąc odkąd poznałam Toma. Teleportowałam się z Shadow kilka razy do naszego światka nic ciekawego się nie działo. Właśnie zeszłam na dół żeby zjeść obiad. Ciocia dziwnie się zachowywała chyba czas z nią porozmawiać. - Co się dzieje ciociu ? - spytałam - Nie nic,nic..- mówiła -Ale ja wiem że coś się stało- upierałam się - No dobrze powiem ci... wójek miał wypadek wpadł pod koła pociągu...- powiedziałą a po jej policzku zaczęły spływać łzy. - Nie to nie możliwe ! To nie możliwe !!!- krzyczałam - Amber uspokój się -mówiła - Nie zostaw mnie ! - krzyknęłam i pobiegnęłam na górę do swojego pokoju. Wszyscy na których mi zależy umierają... a ja nic nie mogę z tym zrobić ! Mam tego dość ! wzięłam żyletkę i się pocięłam... krew zaczęła spływać po moich nadgarstkach... bolało strasznie... - Co ty robisz pogieło cię ! - wydarła się Shadow. Nie chciało mi się jej słuchać. Wzięłam bransoletkę i teleportowałam się...niestety ona razem ze mną. Shadow poszła na spacer ze Szczerbatkiem bo stwierdziłą że ma dość mojej głupoty...no trudno mam Toma. Pewnie jak zwykle przesiaduje na wzgórzu na łące. Jak zwykle nie myliłam się. - Cześć Tom - powiedziałąm. Poczułam w brzuchu motyle. I zrobiło mi się bardzo ciepło. Po prostu go kocham. - Cześć - odpowiedział. Bałam się że zauważy że się pocięłam, no i że domyśli się że coś do niego czuję. - Co u ciebie ? - spytał i mnie przytulił. - A dobrze - powiedziałam i zarumieniłam się. Nagle poczułam chęć. Chciałam powiedzieć mu co czuje ale nie potrafiła. Zaczęłam się bać. A on wyczuwa moje emocje. - Boisz się ? Czego ? - spytał. Wiedziałam że teraz nie mogę go okłamać. Ale jak mu powiedzieć że jest dla mnie wszystkim... nie miałam pojęcia jak mu to powiedzieć. - Boję się pająków - powiedziałam. Taa głupia wymówka. Czy to musi być tak bardzo trudne ? Powiedzieć komuś co się naprawdę czuję ? Powiedzieć jak bardzo mi na nim zależy.... niewykonalne....niestety. - Wiem że kłamiesz - powiedział - Ale mi też na tobie zależy...nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. - dodał. Ujął moje dłonie. Jego ciepło przeszło na mnie. Niestety jęknęłam z bólu mogłam się nie ciąć. Tom spojrzał na moje dłonie i zobaczył zakrwione kreski. - Czemu to zrobiłaś ? - spytał. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Zrobiłam to dlatego że życie jest do niczego...zrobiłam to dlatego że tracę wszystkie osoby na których mi zalęzy...dlatego że mam tego dość. - Następnym razem przyjdź do mnie i wszystko mi powiedz a nie..... tnij się - powiedział i złożył pocałunek na moich ustach. Później przemienił się w smoka i odleciał...zostawił mnie. Niestety bransoletka zamigotała co znaczyło....powrót do bolesnej rzeczywistości. Gdy otworzyłam oczy byłam w swoim pokoju. - Pokaż ręce - powiedziała Shadow. pokazałam jej co miałam zrobić. Pożałowałam tego walnęła mnie swoim smoczym ogonem w moje wciąż zakrwione rany. Bolało jak nie wiem co. - Shadow pogrzało cie !- krzyknęłam i zaczęłam pocierać rany..zaczęło piec jeszcze mocniej. - Tak pogrzało mnie a teraz idź spać - powiedziała co miałam do roboty ?Przebrałąm się w piżame i poszłam spać... 'Sorry że spóźniony ale miałąm dużo lekcji i zadania z matmy. Pociękujcie użytkownikowi Jeaherys (nwm czy dobrze napisałam) że odrobił za mnie większość zadania domowego ! Gdyby nie on nexteł byłby dopiero w sobotę a mamy czwartek ! Przepraszam za orto ale mój mózg się przegrzał...' 'Rozdział 15. Nienawidzę cię' Był dosyć ciepły poranek. Zrobiłam sobie tosty na śniadanie i wszamałam je razem z Shadow. Chociaż ona woli ryby to niemarudziła aż tak bardzo. Nudziło nam się więć się teleportowałyśmy do naszego światka. - Cześć - zawołał Czkawka i jego paczka. Shadow pobiegła do Szczerba i się przytulili. Czy ja o czymś nie wiem ? - Hej - powiedziałam - Co tam u ciebie ?- zapytała Astrid - A dobrze - powiedziałam - W końcu mamy chwilę czasu żeby normalnie porozmawiać... a nie ratować sobie życie. - dodałam. Gdy tylko to powiedziałam rozległo się wołanie o pomoc. Znowu Drago atakował ! Serio ten koleś doprowadza mnie do szału. Znowu zaczęła się walka. O dziwo Drago nikogo nie ranił. Już chciałam strzelić wnigo plazmą ! Ale powiedział : - Dobra robota synu,udało ci się ją tu zwabić ! - powiedział. Że co Tom mnie okłamywał przez cały czas. - Jak mogłeś mnie okłamać ! - krzyknęłam i zaatakowałam go. On szybko zmienił się w smoka. Walka trwała długo wreszcie uderzyliśmy o ziemię. - Jak mogłeś ! - krzyczałam - Ja naprawdę nie chciałem ! Kocham cię,wybacz mi - prosił mnie i przekonywał - Nie - krzyczałałam. Drago odwołał armię co znaczy że Tom musiał już iść i dobrze. Spłynęło mi kilka łez po policzku. Jak on mugł mnie okłamać ? Tego nie wiem ale nigdy mu nie wybaczę ! Nigdy ! Dogoniłam Drago Krwawdonia i strzeliłam w niego plazmą. Gdy już to zrobiłam uciekłam. Bo zaczeli wemnie strzelać sieciami. Ja i moi przyjaciele mieliśmy jeszcze chwilę czasu żeby porozmawiać. Ale, i tak trzeba było wracać. Klik i już jestem w domu. Shadow coś do mnie mówiła ale jej nie słuchałam. 'No dzisiaj to na tyle, ale w Zapytaj Mnie są już odpowiedzi na wasze pytania !' 'Rodział 16. Kartka' Byłam w domu leżałam na łóżu i płakałam. A niby co innego miałam zrobić. Nagle bransoletka zamigotała no nic kliknęłam. Znalazłąm sięw moim świecie. Zobaczyłam jak wszyscy wikingowie idą do twierdzy. Grała muzyka i wszyscy tańczyli. Może jakieś święto ? - Cześć Astrid, co się tutaj dzieje ?- spytałam - Świętujemy urodziny wodza, ojca Czkawki - powiedziała - przyłączysz się do nas ? - spytała - No jasne, wreszcie mamy czas na zabawę - odpowiedziałam. Wszyscy tańczyli bawili się i śpiewali. Było super ! Minęło kilka godzin a bransoletka nie migotała. Czyli że mogę zostać na dłużej. Tak zrobięzamieszkam na Berk razem z Shadow. -Gwizdanie Shadow idziemy na spacer ! - zawołałam - Ej.. ja nie jestem psem ! - powiedziała trochę oburzona. Ale poszła. -Nie myślałaś o tym żeby tu zostać ? - spytałam - Nie a chcesz zostać tu na zawsze ? - teraz to ona pytała - No nie wiem, może by tak na kilka dni - powiedziałam - Okay, fajnie - powiedziała Shadow i zaczęła skakać z radośći. Wróciłam do wioski a Shadow poszła sobie polatać. Zaczęłam szukać As i w końcu znalazłam. - Hej As mam pytanie - powiedziałam - A jakie ? - zapytała - Bo chciałabym zostać kilka dni na Berk, mogę nocować u ciebie ? - spytałąm - No jasne - powiedziała. Impreza trwała jeszcze chwilę. A potem poszłam z As do domu. Pożyczyła mi swoją piżame. Okay czas dokończyć nexta xD Wierciłam się w łóżu przez kilka godzin i nie umiałam zasnąć. W końcu stwierdziłam że moje bezsensowne wiercenie i tak nic nie da. Otworzyłam okno i patrzałam jak wioska wygląda nocą. Do okna była przyczepiona jakaś kartka. Wzięłam ją i zaczęłam czytać : Przepraszam za to że cie okłamałem. Nigdy już tego nie zrobię. Wybacz mi bardzo cię przepraszam. Moje serce bije tylko dla ciebie i zawsze tak będzie. Mam nadzieję że kiedyś przyjdziesz na wzgórze i powiesz że mi wybaczas. Chciałbym żebyś do mnie wróciła. Teraz to moje największe marzenie. '' Tom'' Dalej go kochałam, ale nie potrafiłam mu wybaczyć. Może kiedyś do niego wróc, alenie wiem kiedy. Teraz nie jestem na to gotowa jeszcze mu nie wybaczyłam. No nic położyłam się z powrotem spać. Bo niby co innego miałabym robić. 'Rozdział 17. Czas na zmiany...' Minęły trzy dni odkąd mieszkam na Berk. Zapada zmrok postanowiłąm pujść nad wzgórze, przebacze mu i dam ostatnią szansę. Jak zwykle siedział na wzgórzu. Może na mnie czekał... - Cześć Tom - powiedziałam - Amber - powiedział uradowany - Co taki szczęśłiwy ? - spytałam - No jesteś... tu..wybaczysz mi ? - spytał - Po to tu przyszłam...wybaczam ci - powiedziałam. A on podszedł do mnie uradowany i mnie przytulił. Nagle zobaczyłam jak w naszą stronę biegnie spanikowana Astrid. - Co się stało ? - spytałam zaniepokojona - Ojciec Czkawki...ktośgo zaatakował - powiedziała zdyszana. Nie tracąćczasu zamieniłąm sięwsmoka i poleciałam w stronę wioski. Zapomniałąm o As. Tom ją wziął i lecieli razem. Po kilku minutach byliśmy na miejscu. - Czkawka co jest ?! - zapytałam - On nie żyje ! - powiedział i wskazał na ojca. Po chwili ujrzałam małe światełko zbliżające się w moją strone. Po chwili zaczęło się powiększać. Światło przybrało formę wikinga. - Witaj jestem pradawnym, widzę że bardzo zależy ci na uratowaniu tego wikinga taka jest rola pół-smoków chronią wikingów i smoki. - powiedziało - Tak, ale co mam zrobić ? Jak mu pomóc ? - pytałam - Musisz oddać połowę swojej magicznej energi - powiedział - Zgoda - podjęłam decyzję - Ale to nie wystarczy, Tom ty także musisz to zrobić zgadzasz się ? - spytał pradawny - Tak - powiedział po chwili otoczyłąmnie błękitna mgiełka. Nieminęła nawet minuta a upadłam na ziemię zmęczona. Teraz nie byłam Nocną Furią o czarnej barwie tylko białej. Z jedną małą ledwo zauważalnączarną plamką na ogonie. A Tom był jasnoszarym Wandersmokiem.Po chwili wódzBer Stoick obudził się. Tak samo zmęczony jak my. Po kilku minutach zaminiłam się w człowieka. Astrid pomogła mi się dowlec do domu. Opadłam na łóżko i momentalnie zasnęłam. W nocy budziłam się kilkakrotnie. Ale najważniejsze to to że uratowałam ojca Czkawki. No oto next i mam smutnąwiadomość powoli zbliżamy się do końca tego opka jeszcze z 4 może 3 rozdziały i czas się pożegnać... 'Rozdział 18. Czas się pożegnać...' Dedykuję ten rozdział wszystkim czytającym... a najbardziej Ardyjczykowi Minął tydzień odkąd uratowałam Stoicka. Niestety pradawny znowu nas dziś odwiedził... - Witajcie równowaga obu światów została zachwiana i musicie stąd odejść..już nigdy nie będziecie mogli wrócić. - oznajmił - Że co proszę ? - nie mogłam w to uwierzyc. Tyle wspomnień..miałam to wszystko stracić. W jednej chwili..nie to niemożliwe. - Niestety...może kiedyś pozwolę wam wrócić...zobaczymy co jeszcze czas pokaże- powiedział pradawny. Nie chciałam się z tym zgodzić ale cyba nie miałam wyboru. Dano nam godzinę na to żeby się z wszystkimi pożegnać... a później musieliśmy wrócić do domu. Minęła godzina..pradawny nas teleportował i gdy otworzyłam oczy byłam w lesie na wzgórzyu gdzie spotykałam się z Tomem. Był obok mnie. Szukałam Shadow,wodziłam wzrokiem wszędzie,ale nigdzie jej nie było. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć juz nigdy jej nie zobaczę... - No to co...chyba musimy zapomnieć..- powiedział smutno Tom - Ja nigdy nie zapomnę- powiedziałam a po moim policzku spłynęła jedna łza. Wróciłam już do domu bo co innego miałam zrobić. Leżałam na łóżku i płakałam. Nagle zobaczyłam jakiś błysk. A do pokoju wpadła Shadow jako pies. - Amber ! - przywitała się - Shadow ! - powiedziałam i ja przytuliłam. Mogła ze mną zostac..wytłumaczyła mi wszystko. 'Okay to konie ctego nloga no chyba że chcecie to dodam jeszcze z dwa rozdziały w piątek... ' 'Roszdział 19. Może by tak kolejne opko ?' 'Okay kochani widzęże to opko wam się podoba więc dziś i w sobote ostanie 2 rozdziały na tym opku. Ale to opko będziemiało drugączęść już w sobotęczyli to bd kontynuuacja tego :D <3 specjalnie dla was !' No a więc minął tydzień tak tęsknie za tym co było kiedyś. Może kiedyś tam wrócę kto wie... w każdym bądź razie to jestmoje największe marzenie. Terazmoje życie stało się nudne nic tylko siedzenie w domu. Chociaż zawsze jest jakaś nadzieja na to że tam wrócę. Może tak miał być... najważniejsz że mam Shadow. A na biurku leży jakaś kartka przyszła dzisiaj pocztą sprawdzęco tam jest napisane: '' Wiedziałem że będziesz tęsknć za tym wszystkim więc zostawiłęm ci Shadow. Twoja przygoda się kończy w smoczym świecie. Ale kiedyś w przyszłości pewna bardzo bliska ci osoba tam trafi i nie mowię tu o Tomie to bęzie niespodzianka. Tą istotkę czeka bardzo trudne życie a ty będziesz jej aniołem stróżem. Może i nigdy się o ty nie dowiesz czemu ją to czeka ale takie jest przeznaczenie i nie możesz go zmienić !'' '' Pradawny '' To było interesujące no więc może jest jakaś nadzieja. Ale jednak są też zmartwienia. Zobaczymy co jeszcze czas pokaże muszę być cierpliwa na pewno wszystko się ułoży......... Wiem żekrutko no ale nic na to nie poradzę....brak weny na to opko jednak pojawi się kolejne ! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania